Into the Hive (Episode 1.2)
Flood: It seems we can rule out any efforts to be civil with the Agents. Since you and other like you have defeated them in combat, we ask you to strike against a group of them in this sector. Our attack is an attempt to recover anything useful they may be carrying. If we can find out what their agenda is, it will give us the edge in what appears to be a slowly shattering truce. Operator: Hit this place hard! Clear out anyone you run into and search all of your enemies for clues. Agent Park: Not this time. Operator: I think Agent Park is the leader of this group. Take him out! Operator: Search his body! Operator: A hit list, hmm... It's a series of names; Dalasi, Bohrmann, and Annita Burrows. Flood: I'm sending you to the address where Annita Burrows lives and I want you to see what relation they might have had with these Agents. if they are alive, talk to them. If they have already been hit, search the place and see if you can find any clues that might help us understand why these Agents would want to harm them. Operator: This is where Annita Burrows lives. We need to know what the Agents wanted from her. Annita Burrows: Did that Agent send you here? I don't know what he wanted with me, but they were interested in the fact that I work for the phone company. Operator: Interesting...Anita Burrows works for a phone company so we may be heading in the right direction. Search her apartment for an access card, a key or something that will let you get into the phone company's office complex. Annita Burrows: They insisted that I give them my access card or my key, but I refused. Operator: Hey, good idea! You can take Annita Burrows's access card. This will allow you to get past the security. Operator: This will allow you Annita Burrows's office. I'll send you the address as soon as you are out of her apartment. Operator: Take that key! This should allow us access to her office. Annita Burrows: They insisted that I give them my access card or my key, but I refused. Flood: Head to this building and find Annita Burrows's office. Operator: This is where Annita Burrows works. Her office must be around here somewhere. Operator: This is Annita Burrows's office and it looks like she has a hardline junction box here... What would the Agents want with it? This is just like the one we saw at the first location except this junction box has been tampered with. This is all the information we need for the time being. You may leave now. Operator: They have security cameras in place! They are going to confirm your presence! Taylor Zato: I thought we mostly dealt in cell phones. What is this concern over old telephone booths? Sharmaine Boon: I have no idea, but the strange men who came by were interested in our junction box. Taylor Zato: Are you new here? Flood: It's my guess that the Agents have been damaging the hardline junction boxes to prevent redpills from from coming in and out of the Matrix, but I'm not certain of this yet. it could be that they are just as interested in the damaged hardlines as anyone else is. We need to look into this... Contact me when you are ready for your next assignment, {redpill_name} completed NPCs *Machine Captain: You're not supposed to be in here! *Machine Captain: You there! Freeze! *''Episode 1.2: "Why Won't They Give Up His Remains?" Category:Merovingian Missions (Episode 1.2) Category:Episode 1.2 Missions